


So Full (Of Love)

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Medical Examination, Praise Kink, Roleplay, rip this table lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: He had found a note tucked away in one of his journals, familiar handwriting sprawled across scrap paper giving an answer to a very specific request from James.“Need further inspection of the specimen, please have it awaiting me in the meeting room by seven.”
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	So Full (Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> second slot of the Terror Bingo: Fingering
> 
> far more kinks got put into this than planned oh boy

The room was full and joyous as his fellow in command gathered around for their nightly ritual of discussions with drinks to keep them company. While James went through the motions of it all his mind was elsewhere, but only a few hours in the past in this very room. He let his fingers run along the grain of the wood that he had become very familiar with that very day. Someone made an off-hand comment of how the table seemed to shift as they sat and jests were made in good standing. He couldn’t help but smile for they would never know why.

_ He had found a note tucked away in one of his journals, familiar handwriting sprawled across scrap paper giving an answer to a very specific request from James.  _

_ “Need further inspection of the specimen, please have it awaiting me in the meeting room by seven.” _

_ He hadn’t taken Henry as the type to do such things but the man seemed as eager to please as James was to be praised. There was a thrill to it, the requested location very public but he could already feel the heat in his gut at the thought of it all. They only had a few hours to pull this off, all the men have gone as they readied for the coming carnival and he didn’t waste any more time. The room was empty when he arrived and he let out a sigh of relief. He had stripped bare and couldn’t help but watch his reflection. He had grown somewhat soft in the middle and he frowned. A worry for another time. The table was large enough for him to brace his chest flat on its surface, its edge cutting into his hips as he laid down, face cropped on his forearm. His back was to the door, leaving him exposed to anyone who may decide to enter. He could hear the creak of the ship in the ice, the sound of men above on deck and eventually he had lost track of how long he’d been there, muscles tense as he waited, his legs barely keeping him in place. When the door finally did swing open his heart spiked, eyes closed as he waited. _

_ “Quite a fascinating specimen.” He let out a shuddering breath of relief. “A perfect display.” Henry’s voice shook, nervousness apparent. This was their first time doing this but oh it is one of the many firsts they had partaken in. James was pulled from his thoughts and let out a soft sound of surprise when a gentle hand moved along the curve of his hip, fingers dipping along the jut of his spine and back once more along his ribs. He could feel Henry’s eyes devouring him, James breath unsteady. He always craved to be at the center of attention, to have all eyes on him but at this moment he had an audience of one and for once it was enough.  _

_ “Who would have thought a few words of praise would have you baring yourself so easily Commander and right here on the very table you share with the others. Could you imagine if they saw you now, oh how you’d be so eager to preen for them.” He buried his face into the crook of his arm, face hot with shame and he absolutely loved it. He heard movement behind him before warm hands grasped his hips, thumbs digging into muscles. _

_ “Please…” he sounded pathetic even to his own ears, the heat in his gut spreading and he couldn’t even relieve himself, his cock trapped between his stomach and the table. _

_ “You’re so tense this just won’t do at all.” Hands traveled further downward, nails digging in just enough to hurt before they apologetically went back over the skin. “Such a wonderful iliac crest.” Henry’s fingers continued to map every part of him. “And well-defined vertebrae.” _

_ His hand tapped a pattern across his shoulder, his fingers digging in. “A strong deltoid.” Henry reached around his neck. “And trapezius, too. Of course, you would have to be strong, Commander. And to stand with such perfect posture.” He felt his body being suddenly pulled upward and let out a cry of surprise, his back now flush against Henry’s chest. He could feel the rumble of laughter that fell into a hum, of Henry’s soft beard across the sensitive skin of his shoulder and he closed his eyes as he took the feeling in.  _

_ “A strong heart.” James moaned, his head started to spin as his cock became exposed to the cold air. _

_ “Doctor please.” Only for Henry would he ever beg, to let himself become open to being put in his place. “I need you to check... inside.” His words came out stuttered as a thumb swiped over a perk nipple while the other hand continued to wander further downward across his hip in such a teasing manner just shy of his cock. He held onto the edge of the table hard enough to feel splinters. _

_ “And these.” Henry smacked him across his arse, skin stinging from the contact and James let out a noise of delight. “Such toned gluteus maximi.” He felt a thumb run along his taint, just missing where he really wanted it.  _

_ Then then the warmth was gone and he almost turned around in confusion if it wasn’t for the stern ‘No’ that pinned him in place, his cock twitched against his stomach in response. He could hear an object being opened behind him and soon after something cold dripped down his backside.  _

_ “Relax.” Henry’s voice was so soft but beneath it was a warning. His knees knocked together as the first finger dipped in, a strangled moan slipping out as he tried to keep what was left of his dignity. Henry pushed deeper and he let out a whine, hips adjusting as he sought friction. _

_ “Now, now patience Commander wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” The lights in the room were swimming, James unsure how long he would last with Henry leaving open mouth kisses along the scar on his shoulder, one hand caressing ever so close to his cock while the other stretched him open with deep strokes.  _

_ “You’re being such a good specimen for me, holding yourself up so well.” Henry’s breath was warm on his skin and James had given up on being quiet as Henry was three fingers deep in him. James felt like he was burning up from the inside out, body shaking.  _

_ “F-fuck, Henry please I’m so close!” He hit something inside of James that had him seeing white and he found his release with a shout.  _

_ If it wasn’t for the firm hand at his waist and the table in front of him James would have dropped to the ground, his legs all but giving out on him, vision blurred from the force of his release. He could hear Henry behind him with unsteady breathing and James finally turned around to face him. Lights danced behind Henry as if he was an ethereal being and he wished he could give prayers worthy but he was at the loss for words. After catching his breath James realized that Henry was still fully dressed but clearly needing attention himself.  _

_ “Henry…” He silenced James with a kiss, one that he chased when Henry pulled away. James had to make sure he knew how much he appreciated him. _

_ “You did a very good job, James, get yourself cleaned up.” He sat there until James had enough strength to dress and parted with a promise for them to meet again later that evening to return the favor.  _


End file.
